Christmas Wish
by thatredheadgirl
Summary: A Christmas Brathan! Read on.......R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Every year everybody makes a Christmas wish that they hope will come true. For some people they still hope that their wishes will come true but for Brooke Davis that hope was left her. She found out a long time ago that her wish wasn't going to come true so she gave up. She gave up wishing for him to come after her and profess his undying love for her and his want to help take care of their child. She gave up sitting by the phone hoping he'd call to say he loved her and wanted her home.

The moment she gave up was the same moment that she found out that her ex boyfriend; father of her child was dating his brother's ex wife. That hurt Brooke more than him telling her that he couldn't raise a child at 17. That was the same moment that Brooke ended all contact with Haley, Brooke hated being lied to by her friends and when she found out Peyton, her best friend, told her that she was sorry that Haley had done that. Peyton knew not to lie to Brooke not after the whole love triangle thing 3 years ago and Peyton also knew that Brooke was alone out in Denver trying to raise her daughter and go to school. So Peyton decided to bring Brooke a well deserved Christmas.

"Jake come on let's go we're going to miss our flight!" Peyton called waking down the stairs of the house she and her fiancé shared. She stopped momentarily to admire the pictures of her, Jake, and Jenny when Jake proposed to her a year ago, her eyes landed on the picture of the whole group before the news of Haley and Lucas shocked the whole group. Peyton picked up her cell phone and called the all too familiar number of Nathan Scott, she finished her walk down the stairs and into the living room turning off the TV.

"Hey you've reached Nathan Scott so leave a message and I'll get back to you if I feel like it." She laughed at his voicemail and waited for the beep.

"Hey Nate it's Peyton again and you better be on the plane cause if you're not I'm gonna kick your ass. Anyway I'll see you later." She hung up and bumped into Jake who was carrying his and Jenny's suitcases.

"Did you get a hold of Nathan?"

"No but I left another message."

"Do you think this is a good idea?"

"He needs to get away from his parents for the holidays so what better way then to come with us?" Jake shrugged and lugged the suitcases out to the cab that was waiting to take them to the airport.

Brooke stood in the airport anxious and nervous about seeing her friends almost a year of not seeing them. Brooke looked down at her watch for the millionth time in 5 minutes, 'what could be taking so long?' she thought to herself as she waited. Finally Brooke spotted Peyton and waved her hand in the air. The girls rushed to each other amid the curious stares of the other people in the airport.

"Welcome to Denver!" She exclaimed after hugging Jake and Jenny. "I missed you so much P Sawyer!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around Peyton once again.

"I miss you too." They started walking out of the airport when Peyton's phone rang. "Hello?"

"I'm in the airport where are you?" Peyton smiled a mega watt smile.

"Where are you?"

"Baggage claim."

"I'll come find you." She turned towards Jake and Brooke. "I'll be right back." Peyton rushed off leaving Brooke confused looking at Jake who just shrugged his shoulder faking ignorance. Peyton looked around for him and when she saw him gave him a big hug. "You made it!"

"Well I didn't want to kick my ass." Nathan replied laughing.

"Come on Brooke's waiting with Jake."

"You sure it's okay with her for me to be here?"

"Of course she suggested it." Peyton lied knowing that there was something between Nathan and Brooke. They needed each other to get over losing their exes, Brooke needed help raising Sky and Nathan needed to get out of Tree Hill away from Haley and Luke. Peyton was hoping that this year they would finally get together. That was the whole reason for this trip was to bring some happiness to her two best friends and help them see the light. Peyton grabbed Nathan's hand and pulled him towards Brooke and Jake.

Brooke looked up when Peyton came back instantly looking at her hand, she followed the arm up and her eyes landed on Nathan. She gasped softly losing her breath momentarily. She couldn't believe that Nathan was standing in front of her. She couldn't believe how happy she was that he was here, she hadn't told anyone of her little infatuation with Nathan. It all happened back when Jake proposed to Peyton when they danced together, Brooke felt something indescribable when his hand grabbed hers as he led her onto the dance floor. It was something that Brooke had only felt with Luke and Brooke now wanted that feeling again. Her eyes locked with Nathan's after taking in how much he's changed since she last saw him, they both seemed to smile well smirk at each other before hugging each other.

Both Nathan and Brooke left something when they hugged each other, something that Brooke thought she would never feel again. She pulled away and blushed a little turning towards Peyton a smile on her face. "We should be going, Sky's probably going crazy without me!" Brooke exclaimed leading her friends out of the airport and towards car. Nathan noticed how Brooke's whole face lit up when she talked about Sky, it made Nathan smile when she talked about him. He had only seen pictures of Sky and he could tell that she looked so much like Brooke. He didn't know if coming out here was such a good idea with his little crush on Brooke and all but when Peyton threatened to kick his ass he knew that he had to be here or else.

When they got to Brooke's Nathan was surprised at where Brooke lived, he expected a little apartment not a small house. He also thought from what Peyton had told him that Brooke was having a hard time raising Sky and working. He felt bad for Brooke, no one should have to raise a child all by themselves but he knew that Haley and Luke had decided that Luke was going to have nothing to do with Sky and that kinda pissed off Nathan.

Brooke opened the front door and was met by Sky running into her legs causing her to stumble backward a little bit. She laughed and picked up her daughter stepping aside so everybody could come in. "Nathan I would like you to meet my daughter Sky Lynn Davis." Nathan smiled and held out his hand to the little child who just giggled. Brooke smiled at Nathan as he interacted with Sky, 'He's so good with her.' It was sign to Brooke for a guy to like her kid, it kinda made Brooke nervous because she told herself and Peyton that she wouldn't date anyone unless they liked her kid and Nathan obliviously liked Sky.

After everyone was settled in Brooke and Peyton sat in the kitchen while the boys watched the game in the living room with the girls. "So Brooke what was with the hug at the airport?"

"It was hug between friends."

"Oh yeah right! That's not a friends kind of hug!" Peyton exclaimed shoving Brooke's shoulder a little as they sipped their coffee.

"Okay so maybe I like him but it's nothing." Brooke blushed, 'why is just thinking about him making me blush?' she asked in her head. Peyton looked at Brooke her brow creased in deep thought and it made her giggle a little bit, they were both so clueless it was funny.

"Ya know he kinda likes you too." Peyton whispered leaving the kitchen before Brooke could process what she had said by the time the information had sunk in Nathan came into the kitchen with Sky on his shoulders, she looked up and smiled at Nathan. He was really great with her after only meeting her 2 hours ago. It made Brooke happy seeing Sky so happy with a guy she liked even though he had no clue she liked him.

As she laid in bed that night her mind raced with thoughts of what could happen with Nathan. She had been thinking about him since he had offered to put Sky to bed and read her a story, it was like he was subconsciously telling her something by him offering to help out with Sky but did he really know what he was saying to her? They say actions speak louder than words, right? She drifted off to sleep that night wondering what was going on with her and Nathan.

Nathan lay on the couch watching a rerun of a basketball game thinking about Brooke. He wondered if she was picking up on the hints he was dropping about wanting to help her raise Sky. He could feel himself loving that kid as if she was his own and it seemed that Sky liked him. His mind raced with thoughts of Brooke some appropriate and some not so appropriate but hey what could he do Brooke Davis has been hot ever since he met her back in 6th grade. He then wondered what Peyton was up to inviting him out here when Brooke had no clue he was coming, he figured out about Peyton's little white lie when Brooke realized that he was here back at the airport and that hug, his skin still tingled from where her hands had been during their 'friendly' hug or so that's what he wanted everybody to think that was all it was.  
That morning Brooke woke up late confused and panic because she hasn't slept late since Sky was born. She shot out of bed and ran to Sky's room and when she wasn't there she panicked and flew down the stairs almost jumping down the last 4, she needed to know where her daughter was. When she found Sky in the kitchen with Peyton and Jake she slumped against the door frame and sighed, her heart was still racing from her panic attack and her breathing still hadn't returned to normal. Nathan came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I just thought that something happened to Sky." Nathan looked at her a look of concern written all over his face before laughing a little bit.

"We just thought you would like to sleep in, sorry if we scared you." He replied his laughter dying down a little bit before Brooke smiled.

"That was awfully nice of you." Brooke kissed his cheek feeling happiness wash over her; he was really trying to help her out. Nathan smiled after Brooke kissed his cheek he felt something deep in the pit of his stomach when she pulled away like he just wanted to kiss her right then and there in the middle of the kitchen in front of everyone. He felt crazy about his feelings changing for her overnight; it was too soon to be feeling something like love for her. He and Jake made them breakfast that morning before Jake and Peyton left to buy Christmas leaving Brooke and Nathan alone in the house. Brooke felt weird being the house without Sky running around and playing. The small house now felt so huge now that it was only her. She walked into the living room as Nathan sat watching a Christmas movie that was TV.

"Thanks for helping out with Sky." She said after sitting in a comfortable silence for awhile.

"It's no problem, she's a great kid. I can see so much of you in her."

"Oh no she is not going to be like me." Brooke replied in a horrified tone.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I mean she has all of your best qualities in her."

"I just want her to feel loved and that no matter what she does I'll always love her." She let a tear slip out of eye and Nathan wiped it away.

"That's all you need to give her." He whispered gazing deep into her eyes. He leaned in and she met him halfway. They shared their kiss a slow, passionate, draw out as long as possible amazing kiss that made Brooke blush and smile. Nathan put his forehead to hers and their just starred into each other's eyes.

Brooke's previous thoughts about Christmas wishes were thrown out the minute that he kissed her. She had a new Christmas wish that she hoped that would come true. Her wish is for Nathan to be hers and come live with her and Sky.

Nathan had never really believed in Christmas wishes until the moment that they kissed. He wished that Brooke would accept his proposal to come live out here with her and take care of her and Sky.

It was now the day before Christmas and Brooke and Nathan were wrapping all of Sky's presents as she slept in her bedroom upstairs. Brooke hadn't told Peyton and Jake about their new relationship because they wanted the timing to be right. Brooke looked up at Nathan smiling as she struggled to wrap a teddy bear that he had picked out and made at Build a Bear while they were at the mall shopping. She laughed and got up walking over to him with a gift bag in her hand. "Here try this." She offered the bag to him and he smiled kissing her hand as he took the bag away from her.

"You have to leave for a moment." He announced as he finished putting the teddy bear in the bag.

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to?" He inquired and it seemed to please Brooke because she left reminding him to call her when he was down. He waved Peyton in from where she was sitting in the kitchen. Nathan had told Peyton about his relationship with Brooke so she could help him pick out the perfect present for her. Peyton handed him the oblong box and he wrapped it. "So you think she'll like it?"

"Of course Nathan I picked it out." They shared a laugh before she left him to finish wrapping Jake's presents. Nathan smiled as he tugged the box in a pile of Sky's. They had really gone all out for her and he hoped that she remembered this Christmas because it was going to be a perfect Christmas.

The next morning Sky ran into Brooke's room jumping up and down on her bed. Brooke woke up and kissed her daughter's cheek before she saw Nathan standing in the doorway and huge grin spread across his face. "I should've known you were behind this." She whispered as she put her robe on.

"I did not wake her up and tell her to come in here and jump on your bed. I'm innocent."

"Sure." She turned around facing him as he stepped closer kissing her.

"Come on let's go open up presents." She nodded and he grabbed her hand lacing her fingers with his. Peyton was sitting in the living room with the girls making sure they didn't open up any of their presents while Jake came in with coffee for all of them. They watched as the girls tore into their presents before opening their own. Jake had given Peyton a beautiful diamond necklace and Peyton had given Jake a green iPod nano. Peyton watched excitedly as Brooke opened her present from Nathan. She gasped when she opened the box to reveal a beautiful sapphire bracelet. Nathan slowly tore the wrapping paper on his gift from Brooke hoping to draw out the prefect Christmas they were having. He opened the box a look of confusion on his face before it dawned on him, inside the box was a set of keys. He looked up at Brooke who had a small grin on her face with Sky sitting in her lap a big smile on her little face. He got up from his chair and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"So I take that as a yes." He kissed her passionately cupping her face with his hands. He nodded his head as Sky jumped up from Brooke's lap and into Nathan's arm. Peyton stood off to the side and took picture of Nathan and Sky and went to print it off. She and Nathan still had one more gift for Brooke and Peyton knew she would like it. Placing the picture into the last frame Peyton grabbed the bag and carried out to the living room. She and Nathan stood side by side with Sky hanging onto Nathan for dear life as Brooke opened her last present. Looking at all the pictures in the picture frames brought tears to her eyes. Peyton had managed to snap pictures of her and Nathan, Sky and Nathan, and Peyton and herself. The pictures were what her house needed, she stood up and gave Peyton the biggest hug she could manage. "Thank you."

"No problem." Peyton replied wrapping her arms tighter around Brooke as they stood there in the middle of the messy living room.

Only days ago had Brooke not believed in Christmas wishes but now it was different. She was a true believe in Christmas miracles since she had been the recipient of the greatest one ever. She looked over at Nathan thanking her lucky stars that her Christmas wish had finally come true.

A/N: So there's a Christmas Brathan story for everybody and I hope you liked it. Merry Christmas to all! Happy Holidays too!


	2. Author's Note

After thinking it over for a little while I think I'm going to write a sequel or continuation of the story for Only Time Will Tell and Christmas Wish, still not sure about Skin but I'll have the new chapters or stories up shortly and will be updating quickly.

Kaite


End file.
